The long-term objectives of the proposed research will be to contribute to the understanding of ethnic minorities and their behavioral risk factors for cancer. Specifically, methodologies that examine differences among groups will be analyzed to determine their cultural validity. This will include analyzing existing datasets to determine if ethnic differences exist in the reporting of cancer-related behaviors. Differences will also be examined within language subgroups. The overall research question will be whether differences found are real or whether they are created by the methodology. A variety of methods, including Chi-Square, ANOVA, and Structural Equation Modeling will be used for these analyses. The purpose of this research will be to contribute to the construction of empirical and quantitative instruments and methods that better capture ethnic and cultural concepts in cancer research.